


Crave You

by AlwaysACuteMess



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Lust, Making Out, Pining, Singing, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysACuteMess/pseuds/AlwaysACuteMess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song of the same name by Flight Facilities. Danny craves a female friend that just does not seem to love him back. Such is life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crave You

It had been going on for so long that it had become a joke with all their friends. One way in his direction and another in hers. She must have heard things differently. Or she just never understood the intention. The jokes were funny because the situation was silly. Amusing. And not real. But maybe he just never said it the right way. And they were jokes passing him because of the banality of it all. How often he screwed it up and couldn’t make it right. For years and years. It was all just a joke, right?

They flirted but they didn’t mean it.  
Well, she didn’t. She didn’t think that he did.  
He flirted. And he botched every attempt. He wasn’t good at courting or trying for handsome or any of the things required to let a girl know you liked her. That was his problem. Bumbling but sweet.

He’d tried so many times to just come out and say it, a few times he might have even gotten really close but it had been so long and the joke had been a joke for such a time that when he finally did say it she laughed. And then he laughed too, awkwardly, because what could you do in the face of that? Joke. It was all a joke. 

But the way he felt was more than real.  
He went from relationship to relationship, as did she. Passing flings that didn’t really satisfy more than the night they were worth. Sometimes even less than that. He understood why. She had yet to. But they were both happy in their own right. And that was enough. And at the risk of losing her completely, he couldn’t go in anymore. One day she’d understand and that might also be the same day she started feeling uncomfortable.

The day they started drifting.  
The day she smiled less at him. Laughed less with him.  
He couldn’t stand the thought.

And she never spared one. Never knew. Not until he’d texted her to hang out for dinner and forgotten about it. She was going to be late, she’d said, wouldn’t be out of work for hours and hours but if she could make it, she would. This wasn’t flaking, she was serious. He believed her- but in the haze of a few days on two hours of sleep and work- more work... and more work still.. the hours slipped by him and he forgot. He forgot to order food. He forgot to get drinks.

He forgot he invited her.  
And yet...

So when he didn’t answer the door she let herself in. No big surprise; really she was expecting to find him passed out on the couch or something. She’d prod him awake so he could get some food in his belly and then stay up with him another hour more so he could digest safely without the threat of nightmares on a full stomach. Then she’d put him back to bed and go home. This was routine by this point.

Just that he wasn’t on the couch this time. Though he was definitely delirious. He was singing to himself. In his bedroom- working on something, probably, were her first thoughts. But then that passed. This wasn’t his own work, which was also normal. If he wasn’t humming something he was working on he was belting out a million different hits that lived up in his seemingly unending mental library of music.

She followed the sliding sound of his voice into his room, pushing open the door. He was on the floor, headphones half on. Left ear only. Arms behind his head. One leg propped up on the other. Eyes closed. Looking all for the world relaxed and content.

“ _Why can’t you want me like the other girls do? They stare at me while I stare at you. Why can’t I keep you safe as my own? One moment I have you the next you were gone. Rehearsed steps on an empty stage, that girl’s got my heart in a silver cage. Why can’t you want me like the other girls do? They stare at me while I... crave you..._ ”

A smile curved on her lips, soft and careful. He was thinking about someone. Was he seeing another girl? She couldn’t remember him mentioning her. But he did this often. Sung to himself about his lady friends (about anything, really, but when he had it bad for someone, he sang...). She wondered who on earth he might have been singing about now- and if she’d hurt him. The song didn’t sound particularly lovely. He continued humming, lyrics no doubt passing by in his ear without his addition until he felt like stepping in.

“ _...game of chase... Around her little finger that girl’s got me curled.. I try to reach out but she’s in her own world... this girl’s got my head tied in knots with all her games... I simply want her more because she looks the other way..._ ”

When she could summon the strength she moved away from the door, padding over softly and sitting next to him before moving to straddle his hips and lean in on her palms at the sides of his head on the floor. This sort of intimate gesture never really bothered either of them before. She was quite used to getting snug with him. She felt good with him.  
At least when he wasn’t singing about other women who had potentially ruined his world. If only he’d stop falling in love with the wrong ones.

His eyes blinked open before lowering halfway, hands reaching out to touch over her hips carefully. His smile was just as dazed as she assumed he must be feeling. Both from lack of sleep and having his feelings played with. If the theory followed, anyway. “Who’re you singing about?” It wasn’t nice to get him to divulge secrets while he’s out of sorts but he probably would have told her anyway.

“You...”

She knew then he really must have been out of it. Maybe the lights in his bedroom were too low. Couldn’t see her face. “Not me, silly. What’s her name? You didn’t tell me you were seeing anyone.”

“I’m not. Really wish I was, though.” His sleepy grin growing just a touch more handsomer. More than she could ever recall ever noticing on his face.

But this made sense. Whoever he’d been having a go around with, it must have been a very short affair. Not seeing her anymore. “Oh. I’m sorry, Dan. I know it sucks.” She did. She also knew how much it hurt him every time. How he tried to stave from relationships for reasons like this. So he wouldn’t get hurt.

“Don’t be sorry, I don’t think you do it on purpose.” His eyes were unfocused as he gazed up at her, but the adoration in them was terribly clear. The awestruck look on his face. “...am I dreaming?” The lilt of his voice curbing then as he suddenly became more aware.

More aware of the fact that, “No, you’re not dreaming.” Was he really talking to her? He meant all that? Do what on purpose? Hurt him? When had she ever-  
She couldn’t possibly-  
She’d _never_ hurt Danny-

Not... _not on purpose_..

“Oh.” Giggles suddenly leaked out of him. “Well fuck, then.” The laughter took a sharp decline when he noticed the way she was looking at him- when he realized that he was not, in fact, dreaming. He couldn’t remember when he’d drifted off listening to music. Or how long ago it was that he’d invited her over- but he had. And she was here- and all that was _real_. “Oh- hey- no just- I was half awake just now, none of that shit matters. Don’t- don’t, like, take any of that seriously, okay?” Nervous all at once. Feeling anxiety creep deep into his chest. His hands dropped away from her hips, too sensual a gesture for now- or ever. Instead he half sat up, headphones sliding off his head completely to thunk on the floor, expecting her to do the same- expecting her to get up and bolt.

Or at least get up and stand uncomfortably by the door until she’d leave for the night. But she didn’t. He slid up on his hands and he was met with her face so very close to his. Staring. Peering. Looking at what he had no idea. His face grew hot immediately.

“I didn’t mean it- I didn’t mean any of that stuff- I didn’t-“ Not knowing what to say. Falling into lurching cut offs. Trying to find the right thing to say so that she wouldn’t hate him.

She watched his eyes. The lost expression on his face. Struggled to stay where her flight response was screaming at her to get up and go. “Tell me the truth.” So very hard to even get these words out.

He swallowed hard. “The truth? Man- fuck- I dunno- I-“ He had no idea where to begin. And no idea how, if he let it all out now, where he’d stop. But she waited. Said nothing. Stared at him expectantly. So it all leaked out of him. “I’m- I’m fucking crazy about you. Okay? I have been since forever. Since we met. I tried to make it work but it sort of just never did and then it became this huge joke so I like- I don’t know. I was okay with it being a joke as long as we were still friends. Yeah- fuck it- I love you, I’m pretty sure. But I didn’t want you to stop being my friend because you didn’t love me back.” His tone wilted near the end.

Saddened. Because why would she love him? The scars from his youth too strong to shrug off at times. What would she find interesting? Or significant enough to take a chance on? Nothing. That’s why it was such a huge fucking joke. He laughed because she laughed. But it wasn’t funny to him.

“I- ...I didn’t know..” She never would have done any of that if she knew it was hurting him.

His eyes dropped away from hers, even sitting so close together. “I know. It’s okay. Look... let’s just fucking forget about this. Okay? Chalk it up to me not having slept in a couple of days and... I dunno. Just fucking forget any of it.” He knew this wouldn’t work. There was no moving on from this. This was where it all broke apart.

“I don’t want to forget.” She found herself saying quickly. Because she didn’t. Although he assumed the reason she said it was because she couldn’t. And knew they couldn’t go back to being friends after all this.

The frown deepened on his lips, and then he nodded, defeated. “Yeah I- ... I understand.” That was about all he could do for her now. Understand that he’d completely and totally fucked everything up and that she wasn’t okay with it. He understood.

Tilting in, putting her hands on his shoulders, her lips found his in a delicate press. More concentrated on her part as he just sat there with his eyes open. Wondering if he had- in fact- been dreaming all this time after all. It had gotten a little nightmareish there for a few seconds but this he could deal with. When she pulled back he stayed that way, staring at her stupidly, and she couldn’t help a smile. “Do you understand?”

His mouth fell half open, still stunned. “I- ...uh- ...nooo?” Word careening upwards before he got lost in giggles that she started. Their foreheads pressed together, laughter mingling gently. He was scared to dare any further than this. “Explain it, please? Like I’m five, if you can.”

His eyes caught the sight of hers so close, hers peering back. Wearing identical smiles on their lips. “You never told me. If you had-“

“Oh- oh no! Fuck you. I’ve definitely tried to tell you on _multiple_ occasions but you never took it seriously!” Laughing now because it was funny. Finally it was funny.

“Alright alright! Fine. I guess you tried but I didn’t understand. But _now_ I do.” Her nose brushed against his gently, still huffing out a few notes of remaining laughter.

Carefully his hands touched along her hips again, holding her. “Do you?” Tone dropping intimately low. On the cusp of something really important here.

Important and sexy.  
His favorite kind of thing.

Her eyes closed. “Yeah. You _crave me_.” Light giggles leaving her again.

They were silenced quickly as he kissed her. A fuller press of his lips against hers. Moving deep before he could stop himself. Tongue brushing against hers before half parting to trace over her lower lip. Turning to get her on her back against the floor next instead and leaning down over her. “Yeah, I do...” As his hips lowered to hers, and hers rose up to meet him, her last hum of laughter quickly turned into a moan that he eagerly swallowed as it passed from her mouth to his while he kissed her again. Parting only to murmur one final thing, “ _I really fucking do..._ ”


End file.
